kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Vasara
Main= Vasara is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a Demon God with black and violet hair, brown eyes, very detailed purple and blue armor and a tiara with a white third eye in it. He has pointy ears and two horns on the sides of his head. His armor has a few eyes on it that seem to be blinking at random intervals. Vasara is the Demon God of the Dark Thundercloud, who was once the Commander of Ozunu-sama's five Guardian Warrior Force. Back in Ozunu's days, Vasara joined Ozunu's forces to eliminate all evils to save mankind. Yet, being cold and calculating, Vasara later put some thought into it and came to the conclusion that humanity was actually the source of all evils. This drastically changed his opinion about mankind and thus he decided that in order to completely annihilate all evils he needed to destroy humanity. It didn't work out too well for him and thus Vasara was sealed away. This is situation similar yet different to Zenki's, as the Red Lord got sealed up because of his restlessness in a peaceful world (as no more Hyouinomi were available). One day, Vasara was freed when the seal that bound him was broken. He still sought to destroy mankind, as he continued to deem humanity as the source of all evil, which needs to be annihilated. It should also be noted, that while his first appearance in the manga shows him as an enemy of Zenki and his friends, this changes in Volume 12. Vasara becomes an ally when he saves Chiaki from Ryuuma-ou-Mikado's jaws and joins forces with Zenki, Chiaki, Goki and the winged, feral boy Dokushi. From this point Vasara becomes one of Chiaki Enno's guardian spirits and changes his ways. While Vasara wasn't aggressive to begin with, the only person who can match his power is Goki in his strongest form. Not only is Goki the only Guardian Warrior entrusted with ability to seal Vasara away, should the latter cause any trouble in the far future, it also shows that Ozunu really trusted Goki back in his days. Though Vasara isn't only cold, calculating and aggressive. He also has a playful side that shows him teasing Zenki and running from battles while putting on a sassy smirk. When he first encounters Zenki and Goki in the current time, Vasara challenges Zenki and berates Goki on him giving up his powers and marrying a human wife. Vasara also never takes Zenki, Goki and their friends seriously, instead toying with them over and over again, until he gets too reckless and Zenki punches him right into the surface of the moon. Manga Volume 8 Vasara first appears in the coverart of the eight issue of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga. He is depicted in a scene that shows him and Great Demon God Zenki facing each other before a dramatic fight. In the issue itself, Chibi Zenki has a nightmare, where he remembers a past event of Vasara emasculating him by ripping Demon God Zenki's horns right out of his head. Chiaki passes by and notices Chibi Zenki turning around in his sleep, which causes her to get worried about him. She then gently pokes his shoulder, but Chibi Zenki wakes up, rises and furiously screams at her. Later in the issue, Great Demon God Zenki and Chiaki defeat a Hyouijuu, but the real Vasara shows up, makes fun of Zenki and then uses a whole bunch of Hyouinomi to transform the people of Shikigami-chou into Hyouijuu. Vasara then runs off and proceeds to eat the Hyouijuu, thus killing the possessed humans. This enrages Chiaki and her friends, causing a fight between Zenki and Vasara, which Zenki loses. Vasara actually sent out the Hyouinomi to transform the humans, so he could continue with his plan on erasing the source of all evil, which he, as mentioned earlier, thought to be humanity. This especially emphasized by how viciously he tears apart the Hyouijuu right after their transformations, leaving behind countless inactive Hyouinomi and dead humans. Volume 9 Now Goki joins the fight, but Zenki and Goki still can't beat Vasara. Vasara is generous and separates the Hyouinomi and remaining humans, wanting them not to interfere with his fight against Zenki and Goki. The fight continues and Goki is knocked out. When Zenki ends up almost losing, too, Chiaki gets worried and her friends encourage her to wish for Zenki's victory. Zenki transforms into his Perfect Demon God form and blasts off, punching Vasara with so much force, that Vasara ends up enchased in the moon's surface. Volume 12 When Chiaki (wearing her new Battle Armor, granted as a proof that Ozunu has accepted her as his successor) gets endangered by one of Ryuuma-ou-Mikado's heads and both Zenki and Goki are too caught up in battle to save her, Vasara awakens. He is still enchased in the moon's surface, but the rocky surface, that enchases him, slowly breaks. In a matter of seconds, Vasara appears at Chiaki's side, like Zenki did earlier in the first Volume of the manga. Vasara easily tears apart the Ryuuma-ou-Mikado head, protecting Chiaki, while giving her a disappointed look. Zenki and Goki are shocked when they notice Vasara, thinking that they now have to fight him as well, though Vasara quickly judges both Chiaki and the situation. He decides to join the heroes in their battle against Ryuuma-ou-Mikado and, seeing that Ozunu has accepted her as his successor, accepts Chiaki as his new master as well. Together with Dokushi, they defeat Ryuuma-ou-Mikado and save the world. Manga/Ingame Differences Vasara as an ally While Vasara does eventually join Chiaki, Zenki, Goki and the others in the manga (as of Volume 12), he never (officialy) joins them in Tenchi Meidou, where he serves as one of the most powerful bosses ingame. Yet, that's not entirely correct. While he never becomes a playable character, he indeed, has a 50/50 chance to join the party upon his defeat. This is because upon defeat, bosses ingame behave the same as the regular monsters, thus having the possibility to either leave one or multiple Hyouinomi behind or being recruited as AI helpers. While this isn't possible in the main game, Vasara can be recruited in the multiplayer version of Board Game Mode. The former case happens due to major bosses like Vasara usually advancing the story upon defeat, making the player unable to keep Vasara in their party, as any AI helpers from a previous story segment will never be carried over to the next one, thus being gone forever. Vasara's axe Like Zenki, Vasara's manga counterpart possesses his own version of the Diamond Axe. It has a similar design the Diamond Axe from the manga and increases Vasara's already massive overall strength. In the manga, Vasara can be seen using his axe by flinging it straigt at Zenki and his friends. While this happens, the axe becomes a huge phoenix, creating a huge explosion on impact. Vasara uses the moment of confusion and terror to leave the scene. Chiaki is immediately worried about Zenki's safety as the axe was aimed at him, but luckily the only thing that got seriously hurt was Zenki's pride. While Chiaki cries at first, she forces herself to stay strong. Afterwards she decides that she has to go on no matter what. Oddly, Vasara's axe is almost entirely absent in Tenchi Meidou. While it can be collected as an item, Vasara himself only ever attacks by punching foes using his fists. It is likely that this change was made due to Vasara already being a very powerful character (he usually oneshots characters when they don't shield themselves) and intended to make him more balanced. Anime Vasara doesn't appear in the anime. Trivia While the manga refers to him as Vasara (ヴァサラ), Tenchi Meidou misspells his name as Basara (バサラ). Ingame, the authors likely misspelled his name due to the close phonetic resemblance of "Va" and "Ba". This issue is also known to apply to characters from other series, like for example the villain Vile (aka Vava) from the Rockman/Mega Man X series, whose name is commonly mistranslated as "Baba". |-|Ingame= In the games Vasara is an enemy that appears in the third SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. His strength is equal or even superior to Karuma's. While Vasara eventually joins Chiaki's party in the manga (in Volume 12), he sadly never joins the good guys in Tenchi Meidou. Tenchi Meidou Vasara is a character that is exclusive to the manga and the third SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. In this game, Vasara is a powerful boss that appears near the end of the game. While Vasara can't use any cards besides physical cards, he deals great anmounts of damage and takes very little damage from his foes attacks. His basic one card phyiscal attack causes him to punch his foe, which usually deals around 400 to 550 points of damage (if blocked with a three to four card shield combo). This is an extreme anmount of damage for a single card attack, surpassing even most characters' favorite elements' four card moves, making Vasara probably the offensively most powerful character in the game. Remember that this is only his one card attack, which is his weakest one, yet AI Vasara hardly ever uses anything besides this attack. He also takes large breaks between his turns, allowing the player to draw multiple cards before attacking them. It is still unknown how much damage Vasara's two and above card combos can do, thus they need more research, yet one thing is clear: Their power will be very likely even more devastating than the one card version. So despite his great power, Vasara is actually balanced in a way to allow a very skilled player to defeat him and progress ingame, which makes him a fair boss fight in the main game. Things are differently in Multiplayer, where Vasara is a very threatening foe that is able to utterly destroy most characters, as the player is unable to prepare their characters by raising their attack points as they are directly thrown into the battle. So far Vasara and Karuma are the only characters that are known to be able to oneshot the player straight at the first turn of a Battle Mode match. Vasara because of his devastating offense and Karuma because she starts the match with maxed out attack points. Test Battles against Vasara Though the actual damage dealt and taken seems to vary, as fighting him was only tested with Miki Souma and Goki so far. Miki Souma dealt low damage (around 20 points) to Vasara and survived one of Vasara's one card attacks with 2 healh, while even Goki's most powerful move (four card, ice) did only around 50 points of damage. When Vasara attacked Goki once, Goki died instantly. The latter is very contrary to Goki's abilities in the manga, where Goki and Vasara were evenly matched. Average damage chart The different stages correspond to the anmount of the same elemental cards used in one turn. Beneath the different stages are the values of damage Vasara that were calculated by taking the damage Vasara deals to Goki while the latter is equipped with a stage 3 shield. Similar to Kokutei, these values are the same regardless who fights Vasara. Note The damage dealt on stage 2 is always twice the value of stage 1, so Vasara's stage two physical attack actually deals 2300 points of damage. But as a stage 2 attack's first hit counts as shield breaker followed by a single strike, Goki survives the first hit if he uses a shield, while the second hit always kills him, so the actual damage dealt varies depending if Goki used a shield or not. * Using the Stage 3 Shield ** Goki takes 111 points of damage from the first hit, which breaks his shield and is killed by the second hit, which deals 1150 *** Total damage: 1261 * Using the Stage 2 Shield ** Goki takes 335 points of damage from the first hit, which breaks his shield and is killed by the second hit, which deals 1150 *** Total damage: 1485 * Using the Stage 1 Shield ** While Goki dies from the first hit as it deals too much damage for him to survive it, the actual damage can be calculated based on his stage 1 Shield damage reduction value ** So the first hit would deal 543 points of damage, while the second one would go with the usual 1150 *** Total damage: 1693 * No shield ** In this case Goki is never hit a second time as the first hit kills him *** Total damage: 2300 Testing with the Stage 3 shield # If Goki uses the aforementioned stage 3 shield, he will survive Vasara's stage 1 physical attack with a health of 289, allowing him to take two more hits before dying (each deals 111 points of damage). # If Vasara uses his stage 2 attack, he will deal the same damage as before with his first strike, but his second strike will kill, the now shieldless, Goki. # Vasara's stage 3 attack will causes 160 points of damage, leaving (the stage 3 shielded) Goki with a health of 240, allowing him to survive another hit before he dies. # If Goki again has his stage 3 shield, a stage 4 attack will cause him to take 320 points of damage, leaving him with a health of 80. He obviously dies in the next hit. As Vasara only has one attack type, there's obiviously no need for calculating his '''Average Offense' values as they are the same as the ones shown for the physical attack's stages.'' Ingame Gallery (Tenchi Meidou) Vasara battle mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Vasara as he appears in Battle Mode Vasara board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Vasara walking around in Board Game Mode Vasara punch Tenchi Meidou.png|'Vasara's attack sprite.' It shows him punching his foe while showing off with his horns. Regardless if he's using a single card, two cards, three or even four cards, his attack animation will always be the same. Vasara hurt Tenchi Meidou.png|'Vasara's hurt sprite.' Even the eyes on his armor look shocked when he takes a hit. More screenshots and data on the other player characters' performance against him in this game will be added soon. |-|Gallery (Manga)= Volume 8 Demon Warrior Gods Ozunu Saki manga.png|Vasara as he appears in a flashback alongside Furisu, Hidoku, Goki and Zenki. Vasara manga 4.png|Vasara stepping forth Vasara UG Zenki manga.png|Vasara laughing at Great Demon God Zenki Vasara summon axe manga.png|Vasara while summoning his axe Vasara leave with axe manga.png|Vasara laughing at Zenki and his friends after their defeat and leaving the scene. Volume 12 Main Plot Vasara Ozunu Goki 12 050.png|This flashback shows Vasara's silhouette alongside Ozunu and the silhouette of Goki. It's from a flashback and marks the second appearance of Goki's ancient self. Kokuu frees Vasara manga.png|When Chiaki is in grave danger, the mysterious young swordsman Kokuu decides to free Vasara. As Vasara now owes Kokuu for freeing him, the violet Demon God immediately rushes to Chiaki's aid. Vasara manga 3.png|Vasara saves Chiaki from one of Ryuuma-ou-Mikado's fierce jaws. Though shortly after that, ... Vasara manga 2.png|...Vasara looks over to Chiaki, Zenki and Goki. He jugdes them. Then he decides that if Ozunu accepts Chiaki, she is seems to now be a worthy master for him as well. In the following course of the battle against the powerful dragon, Vasara fights alongside Chiaki, Zenki, Goki and Dokushi. Final Page Final Page Volume 12 Chinese manga.png|Vasara, Dokushi, Zenki and Goki with Chiaki wearing her Battle Armor in the center. This is the final page from Volume 12 of the manga. Vasara manga.png|A closeup of the same page, showing Vasara alone other Chibi Vasara manga.jpg|Vasara in his Chibi form (only seen in the dev sketches) Zenki manga cover Japanese volume 8.png|Vasara facing off against Zenki in the coverart of volume 8 Vasara moon manga.png|Vasara is stuck in the moon's surface after Zenki punched him right through the whole moon (Volume 9) Category:Demon Gods Category:Neutral Category:Male